The primary technical objective of this phase is to design and develop instrumented catheters and methods of fabricating catheter-borne fiberoptic temperature sensors for routine application in interstitial hyperthermia procedures where microwave antennae are utilized and where the fiberoptic temperature sensor arrays would be used for monitoring and controlling the heat generated by the antennae.